


See You Again

by gh0st3d_g11rl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Animal Death, Best Friends, Character Death, Dark Past, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Historical Fantasy, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Pirates, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Unhappy Ending, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st3d_g11rl/pseuds/gh0st3d_g11rl
Summary: In a world where you can only dream when you touch your soulmate, Sybil doesn't bother to deal with it. Sybil lives with her crew of pirates alone on an island in the bay. One day after a mad chase, Sybil lands themself in a crowd filled with thousands of people. That night, they fall into a dreamland, where they meet the person they touched. Sybil then goes on a hunt to find them, but starts a war in the process. To Sybil, being alone is hard, and finding the one thing that helps you is harder.(Listen to See You Again by Tyler The Creator, that's what the theme is written around)
Kudos: 4





	See You Again

Sybil snatched the black sunhat and ran, guards coming in right on their tail. The hot sun was beating down on the poor pirate, thirsty without water, and craving to be out on their boat. Sybil was a pirate, a scalawag son of a bitch with no heart. A soul lost in the dark forest of this world. A loner with no purpose. These comments aren't even a fraction of how many smart remarks they get. Sybil was always the quickest, making being a theft 10 times for easier. They had no need for soulmates or friends. God, the only thing they had a heart for was their crew.

The busy roads of the village blocked Sybil from their great escape. Swerving and sliding, trying to leave the cops behind, something behind, for them to get even a second ahead. The large buildings around the alleyway were stained, cracked, and old. If one of the guards were to push into it hard enough, it could crush Sybil and everybody else in the markets. 

BHAMSH

A few people screamed as Sybil went flying through an apple stand. Apples flew into the crowd, and they watched as one of them hit a poor child’s eye. Sybil did feel bad, if anything they wanted to laugh. But no sound came out as they tumbled on top of a poor faerie. The faerie swatted the pirate off of them, and quickly got up and stepped back away from the scene. Sybil had no time to react, the guards were only seconds away. With one last glance from the faerie, Sybil grabbed a bike and sped through the crowd, back down to the docks.

Their boat awaited them, shifting happily in the waves, almost like a child playing in a bath. Sybil pushed the bike into the water and climbed aboard her home. The walls of the ship were rusty and blue, moss was piled in corners where the crew didn’t feel the need to clean. Old furniture such as chairs and tables were spattered throughout the inside of the ships where they slept. Bunk beds were in the back, and they weren’t comfy. A few speckles of seaweed were tossed about, one which lay right next to the entrance, (Sybil almost slipped on it.)

The sun turned sorrow as the ship left the harbor, and the clouds in the sky folded to show stars blinking in the summer night. Broken leaves flowed past Sybil, landing peacefully on the deck. The ocean leading to pirate island was calm, but the occasional wave came through and gave the boat some life. As the fog cleared, lights flickered from the tiny island in the middle of the bay. Sometimes Sybil wondered why the guards hadn’t just taken siege of the island instead of hunting them down whilst they were in the forest.

The apartment was wrecked. Sybil knew this as soon as they went through the door each morning and each night. The smell of cooked fish wafted through the air from the many camps outside. The moonlight spilled in from one singular window, landing right on the table where a rose lay. The floor was dusty, the wallpaper was peeling, and many of the furniture still hadn’t left its boxy cell. All that was out was a table, a chair, and a bed. 

Sybil put their bag on the table, and flopped onto the bed. They yawned as they twisted and turned, waiting to droop into a deep sleep. They knew they wouldn’t dream. The only ones that could dream were people that had met their soulmates. Sybil wasn’t a social person, that or people rejected Sybil in society. Being a pirate didn’t give you a good representation. God, for all they know their soulmate could be dead. All these years without a dream, and the whole country had been explored. 

And with that, Sybil’s eyes closed, and they fell into a deep sleep.

Sybil gasped for air. Sand filled their lungs as they squirmed around and sat up. They weren’t in the rusty bed anymore. The table, the dusty apartment, the fishy smell was gone. In place was an island. Before them was a tropical beach. The water was a deep blue and the sky was mixed with purples, pinks, reds, and yellows. Almost a sunset, yet the sun didn’t show in the sky. Behind Sybil was a vast plain, filled with sunflowers and bees. Sybil didn’t like bees, but the insects didn’t seem to notice they were there. They buzzed around happily and continued working.

This freaked Sybil out. Nothing was real, it couldn’t of been. Sybil picked up some of the sand, and it fell softly through their fingers and back to the rest of its sandy mates. The grass swayed with the waves as the wind picked up Sybil’s hair and twisted it in its passings. It was real. It totally was.

Sybil was having a dream. Sybil met their soulmate.

They panicked, flopping around furiously trying to get out of the dream. They raced to the water and dipped their head in trying to drown. Someway to get out of the hell inside their mind. Sybil gasped for breathe. Salty tears fell from their eyes as realization filled their blood and stabbed at their brain. They had a soulmate, not a dead one, but a real one. And they met. They touched, they talked. God they had fallen so much in the markets it could be anybody. Who could it be? Who was it? 

A harsh wind knocked them over and they splashed into the shoreline. A powerful glow, almost like the sun, brightened the island Sybil stood on. The bees, the flowers, even the damn fish in the sea all watched as nature’s gift formed right in front of them all. It seemed as if the world seemed to stop and watch the blessing, or curse, even maybe the feature be bestowed before them. 

The light faded, and out fell a human body. Human. Body. Sybil gasped. The creature had light brown skin, and it fought with the soft, dark brown hair that flowed in a mess. Dark antennas like a bee stuck out of their head, and their purple cape covered the rest of their body. Sybil stood up to get a good look, just as the person did the same. The person’s cape flowed in the wind, and Sybil was able to get a good look at their dirty clothes. But the one thing that stuck out to them were the wings. 

Faeries were normal. They roamed around in the forest and in the village, they weren’t rare. If anything they were one of the most common species besides humans. The person’s wings were a deep dark grey. They were soft and delicate, almost like a moths. They stayed still in place which made Sybil believe it was just an allusion. But it wasn't. The wings were totally real, yet it was still peculiar that they weren’t the normal pixie wings. 

“Hello?” Sybil called out, expecting a response. The wind was rapidly spinning around the two at this point. Sybil became worried a tornado would form. The person tilted their head. They hesitated, and put on their mask. The mask covered up to their eyes, which had been closed the whole time. 

“Who are you?” Sybil called out again blankly. They weren’t met with a response. They never would get a response too. Because as soon as the person opened their eyes, their deep yellow eyes, like a wolf in the night, Sybil began to watch the world spin. The pirate tried to scream, but the wind muffled it. They were picked up and brought into the clouds. They span in circles, around and around, until time froze. 

One singular bee came up to Sybil and buzzed. Its fuzzy yellow and black body seemed to let off a calm aura, drawing Sybil in. Sybil reached out to touch it, when the bee attacked. Sybil only felt the pulsing sting in their finger for a second, because the next second they were falling back into the real world, and the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: If you come across this and DON'T understand where these people came from, its okay :) Its just me and some friends goofing around. You can still enjoy the story though, its always nice to write them. (This is not peer presure lol)


End file.
